Fall for you
by shouta Ryuuji
Summary: Summary : sasuke seorang anti social yang mengidap penyakit Self injury juga OCD, bagaimana ketika ada seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang menganggu kehidupannya, Naru/sasu, DLDR, a bit Bloody
1. Chapter 1

salam kenal , just Call me Shouta-kun , I'm Newbie for being a writer at FFN but i had been long enough being silent Reader..! and love Sasuke A lot when he is being Uke !

**Fall For You**

**Desclaimer : I hope Naruto Is Mine, Then the story line 'll end up with Naruto and sasuke being Together hahahhaha! *kicked* but it's still belong to Masashi Kishimoto T_T**

**Rate : still T**

**Pairing : Narusasu , Dont like it ? just go back and dont read!**

**Summary : sasuke seorang anti social yang mengidap penyakit Self injury juga OCD, bagaimana ketika ada seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang menganggu kehidupannya, Naru/sasu, DLDR, a bit Bloody**

**Warning : typo ? OOC ? bad plot and another mistaken i hope u can bear with it**

"Gaara tadi sms, minta maaf karena tak bisa ikut mengantarmu pulang ." ujar Neji, pandangannya tertuju pada pemuda berambut duckbutt yang sedari tadi diam tak memperpedulikan keberadaanya, Neji menghela nafas.. lift ini terasa semakin sempit saja walaupun mereka hanya berdua.

"Dia memang benar-benar bisa membuatmu mengeluarkan banyak ekspresi ya hari ini, terutama ekspresi kesal," ujar Neji , Si pemuda yang diajak bicara mendelik kesal.

" Kau terlihat menghawatirkan, sepertinya aku atau Gaara perlu menemanimu malam ini.."

" Aku tak akan melakukannya hanya karena kesal dengan idiot itu". Sasuke, nama pemuda dengan Rambut melawan gravitasi itu akhirnya buka mulut. Bayangan sosok yang paling di bencinya mulai memenuhi pikirannya lagi, ia pun teringat kembali kejadian di kampus siang tadi. Orang itu benar-benar sukses membuatnya kesal hari ini, bukan! Bukan hanya hari ini, hari - hari sebelumnya juga. Entah dosa apa yang menyeretnya sampai ia di pertemukan dengan makhluk semacam itu, orang yang selalu berusaha mendekatinya dengan cara yang menjengkelkan~catat~ SANGAT MENJENGKELKAN! Selalu berusaha mengajaknya berbicara, merebut makan siangnya, mengkritik cara berpakaiannya yang notabene selalu memakai lengan panjang, selalu mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya di kelas, dan terlebih membuatnya terlihat bodoh karena selalu berteriak di tempat umum hanya gara-gara tingkahnya yang menyebalkan itu, dan itu semua membuatnya Jijik. Bagaimana tidak ? apa yang ada dipikiran kalian jika ada seprang pemuda yang tiba-tiba saja mengganggu kehidupan kalian, padahal kalian ini sama-sama laki-laki. Hell No~ dia bukan Homo! ingat itu baik-baik.

" Ting!" Terdengar suara seiring terbukanya pintu lift pertanda lift itu telah tiba dilantai yang dituju. Sasuke melangkah keluar menuju apartemennya yang terletak di lantai delapan. Enam bulan sudah ia menempati apartement ini, semenjak ia menjadi mahasiswa baru di sebuah universitas ternama yang terletak tak begitu jauh dari sini. Bukan karena sombong seorang mahasiswa tahun pertama sepertinya tinggal disebuah apartement, tapi ini karena Sasuke sama sekali tak suka jika harus nge-kos atau ngontrak bersama seperti teman-temannya yang lain. dia paling tak tak suka kehidupan pribadinya terganggu oleh orang lain atau lebih tepat dikatakan ia tak mau orang lain tahu apa yang selalu dilakukannya.

"kau dan Gaara tak perlu repot-repot mengantarku atau menjengukku Tiap hari, aku tak suka di curigai terutama oleh orang yang MENGAKU sebagai sahabatku". Ujar Sasuke sarkatis dengan memberi tekanan terhadap kata "mengaku" karena Sasuke tak pernah mengakui atau lebih tepatnya 'tak mau mengakui' Neji dan Gaara sebagai sahabatnya. Itu hanya pengakuan sepihak dari mereka berdua.

"berhentilah merasa bertanggung jawab hanya karena Itachi menitipkanku pada kalian, berapa sih Itachi membayar kalian berdua? Jangan pura-pura peduli padaku jika kalian tak benar-benar peduli". Tegas Sasuke, dan itu membuat Neji menghentikan langkahnya. 'Sabar' batin Neji ! Sasuke hanya sedang dalam keadaan mood yang buruk akibat kejadian tadi siang dan ini berimbas kepada cara bicaranya yang tajam itu, layaknya wanita yang sedang terkena PMS

"Sasuke..."panggilnya lembut, Sasuke menoleh dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"kami melakukannya karena kami merasa perlu melakukannya. Kau mengenal aku dan Gaara bukan setahun atau dua tahun. Tak perlu alasan bagi kami untuk melakukannya kecuali satu, yaitu karena kau sahabat kami dan kami peduli akan hal itu..". Sasuke langsung membalikkan badannya dan melanjutkan langkah, khawatir jika Neji memergoki wajahnya yang tengah merona saat kenapa ada sesuatu yang menenangkan ketika mendengarkannya. Sasuke hanya tak ingin mengakui hal itu.

"kalian hanya mencurigaiku, aku sudah lama tak melakukannya. "

"kami tahuu..." ungkap Neji, namun sebelum ia melanjutkan kata-katanya Sasuke sudah memotong.

"karena itu berhentilah bersikap seakan-akan aku orang yang perlu kalian awasi!".

"..." Neji kemudian tersenyum tipis, entah apapun yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke meskipun pedas dan menyakitkan , terdengar seperti Sasuke pun peduli. Menurut pandangan Neji , Sasuke mengatakanya karena tak ingin merepotkan kedua sahabatnya ini. Ia hanya tak tahu bagaimana cara mengungkapkanya melalui kata-kata, sekeras apapun Sasuke mengelak bahwa ia tak pernah menganggap Neji dan Gaara sebagai sahabatnya, namun pada kenyataannya hanya mereka berdualah teman yang selalu berada disampingnya.

Mereka berhenti tepat di depan pintu apartement, Sasuke mengeluarkan kunci apartemennya hingga ia mendapati bahwa pintunya sudah tak terkunci.

"ckkk...!"

"kenapa ?"

"Idiot kedua!" jawab sasuke yang langsung dimengerti oleh Neji.

"posisi kak Itachi turun ya, jadi idiot kedua semenjak Naruto mengganggumu".

"Jangan sebut namanya!".

"udah pulang, sweety little brother ?" sapa seseorang ketika pintu terbuka, orang itu tengah duduk dengan santainya di Sofa sambil menonton televisi. terlihat berbagai macam bungkus snack berserakkan di sekitarnya. 'kenapa orang ini selalu membuat segalanya berantakan, sih' Sasuke membatin..

"don't act such a thief idiot! and dont call me sweety! I'm not your pet,!" tukas Sasuke yang sampai sekarang tak pernah tahu dengan apa kakaknya itu membuka pintu apartemennya yang terkunci..

"come on Sweety..! i wouldnt be a thief in the my brother's apartement, and 'sweety' isn't pet name except if you mean you're a cute pet.. hahaahahahaha".

"Shut the fuck up!" bentak Sasuke sambil meninggalkan kakaknya menuju ke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Neji yang sedari awal masuk sudah berbengong ria melihat pertengkaran kakak-beradik barusan.

"as ussual.. ended by a dirty talk!he is not in the moody today."

"it's coz you had bullied him ."

"hahahah... i bet, there were some one else had bullied him before.."

". seharian ini Naruto membuatnya kesal,oleh karena itu aku merasa aku atau Gaara perlu menemaninya malam ini.".

"ohhh,,,anak yang tertarik dengan otoutoku itu ya.. ku rasa Sasuke tak akan melakukannya hanya karena kesal dengan bocah itu. Apalagi sekarang ia keliahatan membaik".

"kupikir begitu, aku dan Gaara hanya khawatir..".

"Thannkkss... ".

"that's what a friend for..".

Itachi tersenyum, senang mendapati adiknya yang tak pandai bergaul itu mempunyai teman-teman yang baik seperti neji dan Gaara , sehingga ia tak perlu terlalu khawatir membiarkan Sasuke tinggal di apartementnya., Sebenarnya Itachi sendiri tak pernah menyetujui Sasuke tinggal sendiri di Apartement mengingat Sasuke mempunyai penyakit Anti sosial tingkat tinggi, ia jauh lebih senang jika sasuke mau tinggal bersama Gaara di tempat kos-an atau mengontrak bersama, tapi anak itu memang sangat keras kepala, oleh karena itu Itachi meminta Neji dan Gaara untuk selalu mengantarnya pulang atau berkunjung ketika tak ada jam kuliah, juga memasang CCTV di seluruh ruangan apartement. Over protektif ? atau terdengar seperti mempunyai penyakit Brother complex? Tidak! bukan itu. Itachi punya alasan khusus untuk melakukannya. Ia takut... ia takut Sasuke akan kembali melakukan kebiasaanya ketika ia sedang sendirian.

"KAU MENGGELEDAH KAMARKU!"bentak Sasuke ketika keluar dari kamarnya. Ia kesal! Kenapa kakaknya tak pernah Absen untuk tidak menggeledah kamarnya setiap kali berkunjung! Kenapa ia tak pernah dipercayai? Kenapa orang-orang disekitarnya selalu curiga? Bagaimana ia bisa mempercayai dirinya sendiri bahwa ia bisa meninggalkan kebiasaanya itu jika tak ada seorangpun yang percaya kalau ia bisa meninggalkannya?

"ketahuan lagi ya..? padahal kali ini sepertinya aku tak salah menata kembali kamarmu seperti semula". Ujar Itachi . ia menghampiri adiknya lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke dan menyingkap kaus panjang yang menutupi lengan adiknya itu.

"Bagus! Tak ada luka tambahan, di kamarmu pun aku tak menemukan benda-benda pavoritmu." Ungkap Itachi sambil memutar pergelangan tangan Sasuke kekanan dan kekiri. Sasuke menarik tangannya dengan paksa, sungguh ia sangat membenci perlakuaan kakaknya yang seperti ini.

"Stop ! stop babying me! Kau tak perlu melakukan semua hal ini..! menyuruh Beji dan Gaara mengekoriku kemanapun aku pergi..!"

Neji menelan ludah mendengarnya 'mengekor? uhhh...Sasuke aku dan Gaara bukan Bodyguard yang disewa kakakmu...' Neji membatin.

"kau pun tak perlu menjengukku seminggu sekali, ingat kau punya tanggung jawab di perusahaan keluarga! Jangan buang-buang waktumu idiot! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi! I could take care of my self!"

"aku tahu kok.. trima kasih sudah peduli, tapi meluangkan sedikit untuk seorang adik bukan buang-buang waktu namanya".Itachi tersenyum , ia tahu bagaimanapun Adiknya itu sebenarnya peduli.

Twicthh!

"hmmmm satu lagi.. lain kali 'kakak' bukan 'kau' . memanggilku kakak tak kan menurunkan harga dirimu ko...!". Itachi menyelesaikan kalimatnya sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut ravennya. Dan itu membuat tingkat kemarahan Sasuke naik satu level .

"GO TO HELL!" teriak Sasuke seraya pergi menuju kamarnya disusul oleh suara gebrakan pintu kamar.

"Well, Then Meet you There Otouto". Jawab Itachi tak mau kalah!

"pulang saja Neji , malam ini biar aku yang menginap disini!"

~OoO~

" cukup, aku lelah berpura-pura anak manis. Aku bosan jika harus memasang senyum setiap kali berhadapan denganmu yang aku benci dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, padahal tidak! Ini buruk.. KAU MEMBUNUHNYA! KAU PEMBUNUH!

JLEBBBB! JLEEEBBBBB!

Wanita itu terjatuh menindih tubuhnya... berlumuran DARAH. Ia tak mengerti, otaknya tak dapat mencerna apa yang terjadi, semuanya begitu cepat! Yang ia tahu tangannya sudah memegang sebilah pisau dan wanita itu berlumuran darah. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat !

"setelah menyebabkan kematian ayahnya ia membunuh ibu kandungnya sendiri! Anak sial itu memang sudah tak waras!".

"ia bukan pembunuh! Pasti ada yang salah disini, Sasuke tak mungkin membunuh!"

" kau bahkan liat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri It, ichi a di temukan tengah memegang pisau dan ibumu dalam keadaan terluka, semuanya sudah jelas! Ia membunuh anakku! Ia membunuh ibunya sendiri!"

"PEMBUNUH!"

"PEMBUNUH!"

"UH... UGHH... UGHH!" Sasuke mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal itu,rambutnya acak-acakan, peluh membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya lalu ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Hingga saat ini bayangan itu masih menghantuinya , menyelinap disetiap mimpi-mimpi buruknya. bohong kalau ia bilang kini ia sudah dapat tidur dengan nyenyak tiap malamnya. Semuanya terlihat jelas, Pisau... darah... wanita itu membencinya... wanita yang yang melahirkannnnya itu sebenarnya membencinya.

"Ughhh..!" kepalanya jadi sakit, perasaanya gelisah. ia gemetaran,kedua tangannya mencengkram kuat selimutnya. Ia merindukannya... ia ingin melakukannya lagi.. sekaliii saja.. cukup hanya sekali..Tidak!Tidak boleh.. orang itu bilang ia tidak boleh melakukannya lagi, orang itu juga bilang ia bukan pembunuh! Tapi siapa yang dapat dipercayainya.. bayangan itu terlihat sangat jelas, ia memegang pisau.. ibunya berlumuran darah dan sudah tak bernyawa.. Apanya yang bukan Pembunuhhh? Sasuke mengeratkan cengkramannya pada selimut, menahan hasrat yang selalu memancingnya untuk melakukan hal itu lagi, tapi ia tak sanggup makin di tahan ia semakin ingin melakukannya!

"Tidak papa kalau sekali... cukup sekali... setelah itu tidak akan!" Desisnya, ia sudah berada di kamar mandinya sekarang. Kenapa kamar mandi? Yah, benar! Karena disitulah satu-satunya tempat yang tidak di pasang CCTV oleh itachi . Ia mengambil kotak kesayanganya yang ia simpan di pentilasi kamar mandi, di keluarkannya potongan kaca dari dalam kotak tersebut.

"SRRRAAAATTTT" satu goresan vertikal telah terbentuk dibagian bawah betisnya, darah segar mulai merembes keluar melalui celah yang semua perasaan sakit didadanya ikut keluar bersamaan dengan keluanya darah. Meskipun pada awalnya ia hanya berniat membuat satu goresan saja, entah kenapa tanganya tak dapat dihentikan. Ia membuat goresan kedua.. kali ini lebih dalam, darah yang merembes pun semakin banyakk.. sakiiittt... perihhhhh... namun menyenangkan... rasanya menyenangkan ketika ia melihat darah merembes dari luka yang dibuatnya, semakin dalam akan semakin membuatnya senang, semakin sakit semakin membuatnya merasa lebih baik, karena itulah satu-satunya cara untuk membuktikan bahwa ia manusia.. ia masih bisa merasakan sakit.. ia masih mengeluarkan darah segar sama seperti manusia yang lain. ia bukan mesin pembunuh! Ia bukan pembunuh!

Goresan-goresan selanjutnya terbentuk menemani goresan-goresan lain dikedua betisnya yang telah mengering karena sudah lama dibuat. Ia tak mungkin membuat goresan-goresan baru di tangannya karena akhir-akhir ini Itachi selalu memeriksa tangannya ketika berkunjung. Meskipun tangan adalah tempat pavoritnya untuk membuat goresan.

"SShhhhhhhh..."! sasuke menahan sensasi perih namun menyenangkan ketika membasuh lukanya dengan Air, setelah dirasanya cukup ia kembali kekamarnya. Namun, tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok damai yang tengah tertidur di sova, selimutnya sudah terjatuh dibawah. Pandangan sasuke melembut, ia mengambil selimut itu dan memakaikannya ke tubuh Itachi .

"kenapa hanya kau yang masih bisa tersenyum kepadaku, aku benci melihatnya, aku takut kalau-kalau senyummu itu palsu.. sama seperti wanita itu.. bukankah akan jauh lebih baik jika kau ikut menyalahkanku ?"

~oOo~

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya, jam sudah menunjukan angka sembilan pagi, hatinya merasa tentram sekarang jauh berbeda dengan tadi malam. Entah setiap kali Sasuke melakukannya ia akan tertidur dengan nyenyak dan terbangun tanpa rasa sakit pada kepalanya, meskipun perih masih menyertai luka-lukanya yang ia buat semalam. Dengan langkah malas ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, menyambar handuk yang menggantung di pintu dan mengalungkannya di leher. Satu yang paling tak sukainya dari apartement ini, yaitu apartement ini hanya memiliki satu kamar mandi dan itu berada di luar kamar. Wajar saja sih, karena apartement yang ia beli adalah apartement dengan tipe satu kamar. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja membeli Apartement yang lebih besar, tapi untuk apa? Toh ia hanya tinggal sendiri. Lupakan perihal Itachi yang selalu menginap di Apartementnya seminggu sekali , juga Neji dan Gaara yang terkadang juga ikut menginap, karena mereka bisa tidur di Sofa atau menggelar kasur lipat di ruang terkejut tatkala matanya mendapati seseorang dengan potongan rambut berwarna kuning terang yang sangat dikenalnya juga sangat dibencinya tengah duduk di Sofa yang membelakanginya. Ia menghampiri sosok tersebut.

"Swelawmwat pwagiiii Sasu-chan...!" sapa sosok tersebut dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah, beberapa helai mie pun terlihat menjuntai dari mulutnya dan itu terlihat sangat menjijikan bagi Sasuke yang sedikit mengidap OCD terhadap kebersihan.

"Apanya yang selamat pagi Hah? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini IDIOT? ucap Sasuke dengan suara yang cukup tinggi, UH! Kenapa pagi-pagi begini ia sudah buang-buang tenaga dengan berteriak.

"Sarapan, apa kau tak melihatnya Sasuke ? Dan jangan berteriak-teriak seperti itu, tidak baik lho..!"

Twiitcchh! Dahi Sasuke mulai menegang!

"BODOH! Kenapa pagi-pagi begini kau bisa ada di Apartementku, dan itu..." sasuke menunjuk beberapa Cups bekas mie instan yang berserakan di atas meja."kau menghabiskan persediaan mie instanku!" teriak Sasuke dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Ah kenapa ia selalu hilang kendali ketika berhadapan dengan laki-laki ini. Naruto hanya membentuk cengiran lebar, matanya tertuju pada Sasuke. Meskipun baru bangun tisur ia tetap terlihat 'manis' pikirnya. Sasuke terlihat semakin manis dengan piama hitam panjang dengan dua buah kancing yang terbuka sehingga memperlihatkan sedikit dadanya yang seputih salju . Naruto menelan Ludah ketika pandangannya Turun dari leher jenjang Sasuke yang membuatnya ingin meninggalkan Kissmark disana ke bagian dadanya yang sedikit terbuka itu, Ughh andai beberapa sisa kancingnya juga terbuka~ ia rasanya ingin segera …Stop! Tidak perlu di lanjutkan, ini masih rate T bukan M! ingat T! #plaak

"APA YANG KAU LIHAT HAH?" Sasuke mulai merasa risih dengan pandangan Intens milik Naruto.

"aku baru tahu kalau ternyata kau juga senang memakai lengan panjang ketika tidur!"

"It is not your bussiness, IDIOT"

"wah..wah..wahh pagi-pagi udah akrab yaahh".

'Akrab, apanya yang Akrab?' batin Sasuke , muncullah idiot yang satu lagi dari arah dapur, tangannya memegang secangkir kopi, lalu dengan santainya menyeruput kopi panas tersebut, tak peduli dengan Sasuke yang telah menatapnya tajam dengan deathglare andalannya. Rupanya Sasuke tak tahu atau tak pernah menyadari bahwa tatapan tajamnya itu tak mempan sama sekali oleh kedua idiot itu.

"JANGAN PERNAH MEMASUKAN ORANG ASING , APALAGI DI APARTEMENTKU!".teriak sasuke sambil menunjuk Naruto. Ok! Ia sudah tak tahu sudah berapa kali ia berteriak pagi ini.

"orang asing? Lho? Dia bilang dia temanmu..". ujar Itachi santai sambil mengambil tempat duduk disamping Naruto , ia menyunggingkan senyum aneh, 'ternya benar, bocah ini benar-benar dapat membuat Sasuke hilang kendali' pikirnya

"benar ko, teman".. Ujar Naruto sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seperti orang bodoh

"AKU TAK PERNAH PUNYA TEMAN IDIOT SEPERTINYA!"

setelah mandi dan mengelap mejanya dari ceceran kuah mie instan lebih dari tiga kali,Sasuke duduk sambil membaca bukunya, tanpa peduli bahwa tindakanya yang membersihkan meja lebih dari tiga kali itu dapat membuat Naruto berbengong ria. Sasuke berusaha konsentrasi dengan buku yang dibacanya, tapi tak bisa, ia cukup terganggu dengan suara –suara teriakan kedua idiot itu yang tengah asyik bermain PS3. Jangan berfikir kalau perangkat game itu mliknya, itu milik Itachi yang sengaja ditaruh di apartement sebagai teman karena Sasuke cenderung lebih suka membaca ketimbang mengajak kakaknya itu mengobrol. kalau melihat tingkah laku kakaknya yang seperti anak kecil itu Sasuke jadi ragu kalau kakaknya itu adalah pria dengan umur 25 tahun sekaligus menjabat sebagai presiden direktur di perusahaan keluarga.

"Sasuke...!" pintu Apartement terbuka seiring dengan munculnya Neji dengan Seseorang berambut merah marun. Dua orang itu langsung memasang muka terkejut saat melihat Naruto, rasanya tak mungkin kalau Sasuke membiarkan Naruto masuk ke apartementnya.

"hei, Neji, Gaara " sapa Itachi dengan tangan yang masih aktiv bermain.

"Yoo..." sapa Naruto

"couple of idiot". Tukas Sasuke

"oh,ya.. bagaimana keadaanmu ?" tanya Gaara yang membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal, haruskah gaara menanyakan hal yang sama ketika kemarinnya ia tak dapat mengantar Sasuke pulang.

"buruk selama kedua idiot itu ada disini." UjarSasuke , ia baru tersadar baru kali ini apartementnya terasa ramai, dengan hadirnya Itachi dan Naruto bersamaan, kalau neji dan Gaara memang selalu datang jika kuliah sedang libur.

"aku membawakanmu bubur ayam... " Ujar Neji seraya memberikan seporsi bubur Ayam."aku tak ingin kau selalu sarapan mie instan karena malas memesan makanan, itu tak baik...". Ah,Neji memang punya kekhawatiran berlebih terhadap Sasuke dibandingkan dengan Gaara , andai saja neji menyadari bahwa ada yang sedikit 'panas' mendengar perkataanya barusan

"aku akan cuci tangan Dulu.." Ucap Sasuke , dan naruto pun kembali dibuat 'bengong' bukankah sasuke akan memakannya dengan sendok? Lantas untuk apa cuci tangan.. jangan-jangan...? dan ia semakin yakin akan pikirannya ketika mengetahui Revina membutuhkan waktu lebih dari 15 Menit untuk cuci tangan. Itachi , neji dan Gaara yang sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah Sasuke hanya terdiam, meskipun mereka tahu ini adalah hal yang Aneh bagi naruto yang baru mengenal Sasuke.

"OCD, obsessive compulsive dissorder!" ungkap Naruto , ketika Sasuke memulai suapannya yang pertama. Itachi menahan tawa,' sepertinya akan semakin menarik' pikirnya, sedangkan Neji dan Gaara menghela nafas 'mulai lagii..'

"i'm not!" sanggah Sasuke , bagaimanapun ia tak mau di anggap sebagai seseorang yang mengidap kecemasan atau ketakutan berlebih terhadap sesuatu.

" u cleaned the table more as usually people do it. And you need 15 minute for washing your hand, it's weird for normaly human!". Ups! Sepertinya ia salah bicara karena aura hitam kini sudah mengelilingi Sasuke yang siap untuk meledak-ledak!

" just stay away from me if you think that I'am weird! HELL YOU!".

**つつく。。。**

**Seem familiar ? **aku tergila-gila sama fic salah satu author ffn yang ngangkat masalah self Injury dan OCD dan jujur ini terinspirasi dari sana!

Dont forget to Feed me back! I have some cookies For you who give me a review XD


	2. Chapter 2

Makasih yang udah feedback! Mungkin kalau sempat akan kuperbaiki, and makasih yang udah nyempetin waktunya buat ngebaca~ tanpa banyak bacot.. Happy reading !

Chapter : 2

**Fall For You**

**Desclaimer : I hope Naruto Is Mine, Then the story line 'll end up with Naruto and sasuke being Together hahahhaha! *kicked* but it's still belong to Masashi Kishimoto T_T**

**Rate : still T**

**Pairing : Narusasu , Dont like it ? just go back and dont read!**

**Summary : sasuke seorang anti social yang mengidap penyakit Self injury juga OCD, bagaimana ketika ada seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang menganggu kehidupannya, Naru/sasu, DLDR, a bit Bloody**

**Warning : typo ? OOC ? bad plot and another mistaken i hope u can bear with it**

Sasuke tak pernah mengerti mengapa takdir selalu menyeretnya untuk terjebak di antara orang-orang yang Aneh! Ia juga tak tahu mengapa ia tak menolak saat kakaknya mengusulkan untuk pergi bersama ke taman bermain. Sebenarnya tidak jadi masalah kalau hanya Itachi, Neji maupun Gaara, . Tapi KENAPA SI DOBE ITU JUGA IKUT? Hell no~ ia lebih suka bermalas-malasan di apartemennya sekarang ketimbang harus pergi bersama mereka, tapi Apa daya ia sudah terlanjur terjebak. Sasuke memandang kakak dan teman-temannya yang baru saja turun dari salah satu wahana, memang sedari tadi ia hanya menonton. Ia tak tertarik sama sekali dengan wahana-wahana yang ada disini. Dan satu lagi yang aneh, Neji dan Gaara ? Kenapa melihat mereka berdua seperti melihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang kencan ? dan lagi sejak kapan Neji dan Gaara selalu berpegangan tangan. Ok Mungkin kini otaknya memang sedang kacau sehingga memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak.

"kenapa tidak naik?"tanya Naruto dengan Senyum khasnya

"malas"

"malas atau takut...?" Naruto mulai memancingnya lagi

"..."

"takut ketinggian?"

"i'm not!"

"kalau begitu ayo naik itu!" ajak Naruto sambil menunjuk wahana Rollercoster, namun terdengar seperti menantang menantangnya !Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum seringainya, ia memang tak pernah naik wahana itu, tapi tak terlalu mengerikan juga melihatnya?*what, belum tahu dia!* dan lagi-lagi Sasuke tak menyadari kalau baru saja terpancing oleh Naruto. Itachi tersenyum, ia menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda dari sorot oniks tersebut . matanya terlihat menghangat ketika memandang tajam ke arah Naruto, dan nada bicara Sasuke yang selalu tinggi ketika membentak Naruto membuat Sasuke terlihat 'lebih hidup'. Tanpa Sasuke sadari Naruto sudah seperti matahari bagi sisi gelap Sasuke , Sisi gelap yang selama ini dipertahankannya.

"kalau takut teriak saja seperti yang lainnya, tak perlu menggenggam tanganku seerat itu.." ledek Naruto ketika rollercoster itu berhenti,Naruto menyeringai puas karena saat ini ia menang telak. Ia memang tak mendengar Sasuke berteriak histeris seperti yang lainnya, tapi ia dapat merasakan bahwa tangan mungil itu menggenggam tanganya erat sejak tanjakan pertama yang dilewati rollercoster itu. Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya dan memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah merah sempurna! Ingin rasanya ia memukul wajah Naruto agar tidak mengeluarkan seringai khas-nya.

"Ayoo.. ada yang ingin aku tunjukan". Ajak naruto tangannya menarik tangan Sasuke , namun pemuda itu sama sekali tak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri, justru degup jantungnya entah kenapa semakin kencang, hell no! jangan sampai! Sasuke yakin ia masih normal, yah.. meskipun sampai saat ini belum ada satupun wanita yang menarik perhatiannya. Degupan jantung ini hanya efek sehabis naik rollercoaster tadi, yah ia yakin itu.

"lepaskan tangnku!". Naruto mengerutkan dahinya.

"hei, tadi pun aku tak keberatan saat kau pegang tanganku.."Ujar Naruto, Sasuke melotot mengisyaratkan agar Naruto segera melepaskan tangannya ok.. "fine, tapi ikut aku."

Sasuke pun mengikuti Naruto berjalan ke arah kerumunan orang ditengah taman, ternyata ada pentas musik yang sedang berlangsung, ia pun tak peduli saat Naruto menyuruhnya diam di tempat dan meninggalkannya entah kemana, yang ia tahu selang beberapa lama kemudian ia melihat sosok Naruto sudah berada di atas panggung sambil memegang gitar. Sasuke mengerutkan dahi, kapan bocah itu akan berhenti bertindak bodoh?

"hai guys..." sapa Naruto pada seluruh penonton, termasuk Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di belakang.

"Tak perlu banyak kata, aku hanya ingin menyanyikan lagu ini untuk seseorang yang sedang berdiri di belakang sana" ujar Naruto sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke dan tersenyum manis...seluruh mata pun menuju kearah Sasuke, seketika itu pula terdengar bisikan dari seluruh penonton. Dan beberapa teriakan histeris dari para wanita yang dapat ia pastikan seorang Fujoshi. Shit! Si dobe itu memang tak punya otak, bagaimana bisa ia sangat terbuka dengan Orientasi sexsualnya ! memang tak ada peraturan khusus di negara ini yang melarangnya, tapi ia juga nggak bias menutup mata begitu saja kalau nggak semua orang dapat menerima orang-orang sepertinya dan memandangnya dengan jijik. Apa dia pikir dengan begitu dapat mengubah pendirian Sasuke yang ia yakin masih Straight (setidaknya untuk saat ini) . memangnya sasuke seorang gadis yang dapat luluh begitu saja dengan rayuan semacam itu ?

" Naruto itu menarik ya?" ujar Itachi yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri dibelakangnya, Neji dan Gaara juga tak ketinggalan.

"i . hate. Him. MUCH!"

"bagi Sasuke itu Artinya sangat suka ya?" ledek Itachi .

"YOU! IDIOT! Sejak kapan kata 'Hate' berubah arti menjadi kata 'suka' hah?", teriak Sasuke Mereka bertiga tertawa, memang kalau sudah menyangkut Naruto, Sasuke bisa hilang kendali.

"Sasu – chan it's for ya...!" ucap Naruto , ia mulai memetik gitanya.

(buat reader yang punya lagu fall for you nya S.S. tolong puter ya.. biar feelnya dapet..hahahaha)

"**The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting**

**Could it be that we have been this way before**

**I know you don't think that I am trying**

**I know you're wearing thin down to the core"**

"**But hold your breath**

**Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you**

**Over again**

**Don't make me change my mind**

**Or I wont live to see another day**

**I swear it's true"**

Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Sasuke sambil tersenyum

"**Because a boy like you is impossible to find**

**You're impossible to find"**

"Kyaaaaaa...!"

"Coooollllllllllll"

"Soooo SWEEEEEETTTT!" teriak para penonton, terutama kaum hawa yang dapat di pastikan seorang Fujoshi

"**This is not what I intended**

**I always swore to you I'd never fall apart**

**You always thought that I was stronger**

**I may have failed**

**But I have loved you from the start**

**Oh.."**

"**But hold your breath**

**Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you**

**Over again**

**Don't make me change my mind**

**Or I wont live to see another day**

**I swear it's true**

**Because a boy like you is impossible to find**

**It's impossible"**

"**So breathe in so deep**

**Breathe me in**

**I'm yours to keep**

**And hold onto your words**

**Cause talk is cheap**

**And remember me tonight**

**When your asleep**

Suara Naruto melembut pandangnya mengarah ke arah Sasuke dengan pandangan intens

**Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you**

**Over again**

**Don't make me change my mind**

**Or I wont live to see another day**

**I swear it's true**

**Because aboy like you is impossible to find**

**Youurrr...imposible to find..!"**

"Ayo pulang!" aja sasuke

"lho?Naruto ?" tanya neji

"dia bukan anak kecil yang akan tersesat jika di tinggal sendirian.."

"AYOO! Sebelum aku muntah melihat tingkah bodohnya..!"

Itachi menghela nafas melihat kelakuan adiknya,' kalo emang gak suka kenapa gak dari tadi ngajak pulang, ini malah nonton ampe selesai' isal membatin.

oOo

"yo, sasuke "

"..."Sasuke tetap melanjutkan langkahnya ke arah perpustakaan, tanpa memperdulikan naruto

"ehhh,, tunggu.."naruto mecoba mensejajari langkahnya dengan Sasuke

"kemaren ko pulang duluan sih, aku cari kalian kemana-mana,, untung Gaara sms kalau kalian pulang duluan.."

"..."

"oh, ya.. gimana penampilanku kemarin? Suaraku tak buruk kan? Ah, coba kau tak langsung pulang.. kau bisa lihat bagaimana para gadis-gadis itu menyerbuku ketika turun dari panggung.."

"..."Sasuke tak peduli sampai Naruto menghalangi langkahnya.

"berhenti bersikap bodoh, idiot".

"berhenti bersikap dingin, princess!"

Twitch!

"minggirr"

"tak akan..."

"aku benci melihatmu.."

"aku suka memandangmu.."

Twitchh...twitchhh..!

"kau menyebalkan!"

"kau mengagumkan.."

Twitchh...!Sasuke makin geramm..

"I HATE YOU, FAGGOT!"

" i love you to"

"FUCK YOU!"

"with pleasure.. sasu-chan".

" IDIOT!"

"Thankss"

" itu bukan pujian.."

"Itachi bilang kau tak akan berkata sebenarnya ,,, iya kan?"

Sasuke benar-benar tak tahu harus membalas apa lagi, laki-laki di hadapannya saat ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"i attracted to you.. would you go out with me?"

"just in your dream dude..!". Sasuke mengambil langkah lain, Naruto tak menghalanginya namun tetap mengikutinya menuju perpustakaan. Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya Naruto menyatakan perasaanya dan mengajak Sasuke untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan, bahkan sejak pertama kali bertemu pun saat ospek mahasiswa baru naruto sudah menyatakan perasaannya. Bukankah itu suatu hal yang tak waras menyatakan cinta saat pertama kali berkenalan? Sesama laki-laki pula?.

Sasuke berjinjit, tangannya mengulur ke atas untuk meraih buku yang berada di rak atas, tanpa ia sadari tangannya tersingkap saat hendak meraih buku, karena kaos lengan panjangnya yang ia kenakan saat ini sedikit longgar sehingga Naruto dapat melihat jelas luka-luka itu. Luka sayatan yang selama ini dibuatnya. Pandangan Naruto berubah menjadi horor seketika. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke sehingga buku yang dipegang Sasuke terjatuh, Sasuke terkejut saat Naruto menyingkap kain yang menutupi lenganya, memperlihatkan semua luka yang ada di tangan

"jadi ini alasan mengapa kau selalu memakai lengan panjang?"tanya Naruto dengan nada yang sangat mengintimidasi, pandangan hangat yang selalu ia berikan kepada Sasuke kini berubah menjadi tajam dan mengerikan, sungguh ini pertamakalinya ia melihat ekspresi Naruto yang seperti ini, matanya benar-benar menakutkan, bahkan bagi seorang Uchiha sepertinya . Sasuke meringis kesakitan karena Naruto menggenggam pergelangan tangannya terlalu kuat.

Sasuke mencoba melepaskan pergelangan tanganya tapi sia-sia saja, ia memalingkan mukanya saat Naruto memandangnya lekat penuh intimidasi! Sungguh ia benci dalam keadaan seperti ini, ia benci ketika seseorang tahu apa yang selalu dilakukannya, lalu mengasihaninya, ia benci dikasihani. Ia benci terlihat lemah, ia benci saat sadar bahwa ia melakukannya karena ia LEMAH, karena ia SEORANG PENGECUT yang melarikan diri dari kenyataan, kenyataan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang Pembunuh!

"lihat aku Sasuke !" seketika Sasuke menatap mata Naruto nyalang,

"It's none of your bussines!" teriak Sasuke

"ALL ABOUT YOU IS MY BUSSINESS!bentak Naruto genggaman tangannya di pergelangan tangan Sasuke semakin kuat, Naruto sudah kehabisan akal memahami segala perkataan dan bahasa tubuh Sasuke ternyata banyak sisi lain yang belum diketahuinya dari diri pemuda raven yang dicintainya itu . tubuh Sasuke bergetar, tak berani lagi menatap Naruto , pergelangan tangannya benar-benar terasa sakit.

"hurt..!"desis Sasuke , meskipun tak menangis, wajah Sasuke terlihat sangat menderita.

"my hand... it's hurt..!" desis Sasuke sekali lagi, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat semakin menderita, dan itu membuat Naruto sadar bahwa ia terlalu kuat mencengkram tangan pergelangan tangan Sasuke . Ia dapat melihat pergelangan tangan itu memerah saat melepaskannya. Pandangannya kembali melembut, bukan melembut tapi sorot matanya menandakan sebuah penyesalan. Ia benar-benar meyesal karena bertindak di luar kendali. Naruto tak sedikitpun bermaksud menyakiti orang yang disayanginya itu. Ia hanya kalap Saat melihat luka itu.. ia merasa tak berguna. Ia pikir dirinya sudah sangat mengenal Sasuke , tapi ternyata tidak! Bahkan ia tak bisa melindungi orang yang disayanginya itu.

~oOo~

"non suicidal self injury..!" ucap Neji , saat ini Naruto sedang makan siang bersama Gaara dan Neji untuk membicarakan Sasuke tentu saja, karena Sasukelah yang menjadi pokok pembicaraan mereka.

"perusakan jaringan tubuh dengan sengaja tanpa maksud untuk bunuh diri, ini diakibatkan karena kekurangan opioid semacam kelenjar endorphin yang berfungsi untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit dan menciptakan euforia atau perasaan senang, tenang ,dan bahagia. Jadi mereka melakukan self injury untuk meningkatkan opioid mereka.. pernah dengarkan seorang melukai dirinya sendiri untuk merasakan ketenangan dan menghilangkan segala pikiran negative mereka. mereka akan semakin merasa tenang jika mereka makin melukai dirinya sendiri..".

"jadi bukan masochist?" tanya Naruto

" bisa dibilang masochist, tapi istilah masochist lebih digunakan terhadap tindakan yang suka melukai itu sendiri., entah terhadap diri sendiri maupun orang lain.. terutama sih saat melakukan hubungan seksual!".

"lalu apa yang menyebabkan Sasuke melakukannya?"tanya Naruto

"ku pikir karena perasaan bersalah, juga rasa tak percayanya terhadap orang lain yang begitu tinggi..!".

"rasa bersalah...?"

"dia di temukan tengah memegang pisau bersama ibunya sedangkan ibunya yang sudah belumuran darah dan tak bernyawa..sejak saat itu Sasuke mulai melukai dirinya sendiri" ujar Gaara

"sasuke membunuh ibunya sendiri.. tapi kenapa...?"

" kami dan Itachipun pun tak mempercayainya. tapi semua bukti mengarah kesana. rasa-rasanya tak mungkin Sasuke yang begitu mencintai kedua orang tuanya melakukan hal semacam itu.. apalagi setelah kecelakaan yang membuat ayahnya meninggal, sasuke semakin memperhatikan ibunya, khawatir terhadap keadaan ibunya.. ia merasa bertanggung jawab karena ayahnya meninggal saat Sasuke memaksa ayahnya untuk menjemputnya..."

"kalau bukan karena perlindungan Itachi, Sasuke sudah diseret kepenjara oleh keluarga dari ibu, Itachi sengaja menjauhkan Sasuke dari keluarga besarnya karena keadaan psikologis semakin mengkhawatirkan.". tambah Gaara

Naruto tak dapat mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, ia benar-benar terkejut mendapati kenyataan seorang Sasuke . Seperti ada yang menekan rongga dadanya kuat-kuat, Sasuke pasti sangat menderita, Sasuke tak mungkin melakukannya. Meski Sasuke terlihat keras dan dingin tapi ia bisa merasakan bahwa Sasuke memiliki perasaan yang sensitif, rapuh namun sangat penyayang.

"apa Sasuke tak cerita apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat itu?"

"Sasuke tak pernah menceritakannya, iapun menjadi sangat sensitif jika ada yang membahasnya.. kami takut kebiasaanya jadi kambuh saat pikirannya tertekan lalu mencari ketenangan dengan melukai dirinya sendiri..oleh karena itu kami selalu memperhatikannya, tapi syukurlah setahun belakangan ini ia terlihat membaik ,Sasuke dapat mengeluarkan banyak ekspresi.. apalagi didekatmu.. ia terlihat lebih Hidup".

"well, aku tak akan membiarkan Sasuke melakukannya lagi..."

oOo

bukan Naruto namanya kalo tak bisa membuat Sasuke marah, bukan Naruto namanya yang tetap bisa berada disamping sasuke sekeras apapun Sasuke tak memperdulikan keberadaanya. Bukan Naruto namanya kalau tak bisa membuat Sasuke teriak-teriak seperti orang bodoh, Sasuke sendiripun tak dapat mengerti sejak kapan Naruto mengambil bagian dalam hidupnya, selalu mengikuti kemanapun ia pergi,bahkan kadang ikut menginap saat malam minggu bersama Neji dan Gaara. itu membuat apartemennya menjadi sempit, apalagi kalau saat itu bertepatan dengan jadwal Itachi menginap, sekarang Itachi sudah tak sesering dulu mengunjunginya, mungkin ia sudah mulai disibukkan oleh perusahan keluarga yang saat ini di kelolanya. Ia sadar, Naruto semakin mendekatinya setelah peristiwa di perpustakaan, semuanya memang sama saja, ia hanya tahu Naruto hanya kasihan padanya. Semua orang hanya mengasihaninya, tak benar-benar menginginkan keberadaanya. Ia benci dikasihani!

"sampai kapan kita menyembunyikannya dari, Gaa-chan ?" ujar seseorang, Sasuke sangat kenal dengan suara itu, Sasuke mencoba mencari dari mana arah suara itu, dan ternyata benar. Matanya menemukan kedua sahabatnya sedang berdiri berhadapan satu sama lain di pelataran kampus, tepatnya di depan taman utama kampus.

"sedikit lagi, tunggu sampai Sasuke benar-benar sembuh.. kita tak mungkin memberi tahu Sasuke tentang hubungan kita saat ini,kau tau sendiri bagaimana Reaksinya terhadap Naruto .."

DEG! Jantung Sasuke berdetak kencang saat mendengarnya Neji dan gaara menjalin hubungan? mereka berdua, sesama laki-laki menjalin hubungan .. sejak kapan ? kedua sahabatnya itu ternyata sama saja, sama –sama tidak Normal seperti pemuda bodoh berambut pirang yang selalu mengejarnya, Sasuke sekarang bahkan nggak tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat ini, Jijik ? bukan . bukan Jijik.. ia masih bisa menerima orang-orang seperti mereka, ada yang lebih membuat dadanya sesak.. sudah berapa lama mereka menyembunyikannya ? kenapa ia tak diberi tahu..? takut ia tak bias menerima hubungan mereka berdua? Sejahat itukah Sasuke yang ada dipikiran mereka berdua .

"kamu terlalu khawatir Gaa-chan aku tak mau jika terus-terusan seperti ini.. apa kamu tak lelah jika terus-terusan bersikap seakan-akan kita tak ada hubungan apa-apa di depan Sasuke bagaimana jika Sasuke mengetahui ini dari orang lain..bukankah itu akan menjadi lebih buruk?" ujar Neji, sejak awal ia memang tak mau hubunganya dengan Gaara ditutupi, siapa yang ingin disembunyikan statusnya padahal ia sudah memiliki kekasih. bukankah akan jauh lebih buruk jika Sasuke mengetahui ini dari orang lain. itu terdengar seperti mereka tak mempercayai Sasuke

"bukan begitu, Neji aku hanya takut.. takut Sasuke tak menyukai hubungan kita.. aku takuuttt.."belum sempat Gaara melanjutkan perkataanya ada suara lain yang sudah memotong.

"Takut kalau aku akan menghalangi hubungan kalian berdua!" Bentak Sasuke , dadanya sesak saat mengetahui bahwa teman-temanya itu hanya menganggapnya sebagai penghalang hubungan mereka. Neji dan Gaara menoleh ke arah suara itu, mata mereka membelalak kaget.

"Sas, .." Neji buka suara

"sejak kapan..?"

"Sasuke , kami tak bermaksud.." ungkap Gaara

"SEJAK KAPAN?" bentak Sasuke

"setahun yang lalu.."

" aku memang hanya jadi penghalang saja ya... ternyata aku memang bukan siapa-siapa ya." Sasuke menggenggam tangannya erat, sesak...benar-benar sesak didadanya.. selama ini memang tak ada yang benar-benar menginginkan keberadaanya..tak ada yang mempercayainya..

"Sas, kau teman kami "ujar Gaara

"tak perlu berbohong seperti itu, sejak awal kalian hanya kasihan, kan? Karena merasa bertanggung jawab pada Itachi kan? Aku memang menyedihkan ya.. tak ada yang benar-benar mempercayaiku, keberadanku hanya sebagai penghalang saja..".

"Sasuke , kamu salah mengerti.. kami tidak bermaksud..".

"sudahlah aku memang tak perlu tahu, ko.. sejak awal memang begitu kan? Mulai besok tak perlu mengantarku lagi, tak perlu mengunjungiku lagi, jangan buang-buang waktu kalian.. " ujar Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan kedua temannya, Neji dan Gaara dapat melihat dengan jelas sorot mata Sasuke yang sangat menyedihkan itu, Neji Memeluknya dari beelakang.

"Sasuke.."gumam Neji, sejak awal ia memang sudah menduga hal seperti ini akan terjadi, ia jadi sangat takut, ia tahu sorot mata Sasuke saat ini.. begitu terluka. Sama seperti waktu itu, ketika ia ditemukan bersama ibunya yang sudah tak berusaha membebaskan dirinya dari pelukan Gaara

"Lepas..".

"LEPAS... KENAPA KALIAN SELALU BERPURA-PURA HAH?BUKANKAH SEJAK AWAL SUDAH KUKATAKAN? JANGAN BERPURA-PURA PEDULI KALAU KALIAN MEMANG TAK PERNAH PEDULI!". Sasuke berlari dan ,meninggalkan kedua temannya.

"BRRAAAAKKKKKK!"terdengar bunyi sebuah tabrakan, Sasuke menoleh, dilihatnya Gaara sudah tergeletak berlumuran darah, ternyata tadi Gaara mengejarnya tanpa tahu kalau ada kendaraan yang melintas, Sasuke bergetar hebat, ia berlari sekencang-kencangnya, lagi-lagi ia membunuh seseorang, ia benar-benar seorang pembunuh!

Naruto mempercepat langkahnya menuju Apartement Sasuke , tangannya memegang kunci cadangan yang ia minta secara paksa dari petugas apartement. barusan ia mendapat telefon dari Neji kalau Sasuke sedang dalam keadaan yang mengkhawatirkan, Neji sendiri sedang berada di rumah sakit menemani kekasihnya yang baru saja kecelakaan.

"brakkk!" pintu terbuka dengan kencang, Naruto memandang sekelilingnya, tak ditemuinya siapapun, lalu ia menuju kamar Sasuke . ia membuka pintu, keadaan ruangan itu benar –benar sangat gelap, ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara mendesis dikamar itu, dengan cepat ia mencari saklar dan menyalakan lampu. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya, melihat Sasuke sedang memeluk kedua lututnya dan menunduk dalam, ia juga dapat melihat darah segar yang masih mengalir dari kedua tangan Sasuke Hatinya seperti diiris-iris melihat orang yang dicintainya itu menderita, tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dari melihat orang yang kita sayangi terluka, bukan? Ia merengkuh tubuh sang raven dan memeluknya Erat!

"kumohon... jangan melakukannya lagii... tolong berhentilahh... aku tak sanggup melihatnya.."

"aku membunuhnya... meraka.. mereka membenciku.. mereka semua hanya berpura-pura.. mereka sebenarnya membenciku..." desis Sasuke berkali-kali, bibirnya bergetar, wajahnya terlihat sangat tertekan dan menderita,

"mereka membenciku... aku membunuhnya... aku pembunuh".

Naruto makin mengeratkan pelukannya

"tak ada yang membencimu.. kau bukan pembunuhh..disini ada aku yang menyayangimu Sasuke , aishiteru.." tak henti-hentinya naruto merapalkan kata itu bagaikan mantra hingga Sasuke tertidur, bahkan dalam tidurnya pun ekspresi wajah sasuke terlihat sangat tertekan.

oOo

"jangan panggil aku Ibu !"wanita itu tersenyum tidak! Lebih tepatnya menyeringai sangat menyeramkan, kedua tangannya pun memegang sebilah pisau yang siap untuk dihunuskan.

"kau bukan anakku!"

'Deg'

"karena seorang anak tak akan membunuh ayahnya, benarkan..?" wanita itu tersenyum lagi, senyum yang paling mengerikan yang pernaah dilihatnya.

"Ibu .."

" cukup, aku lelah berpura-pura anak manis. Aku bosan jika harus memasang senyum setiap kali berhadapan denganmu yang aku benci dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, padahal tidak! Ini buruk.. KAU MEMBUNUHNYA! KAU PEMBUNUH! " teriak wanita itu. Si anak bergetar hebat, terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya, ingin rasanya ia menutup kedua telinganya dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya dari sini. Namun seluruh tubuhnya membeku, syaraf-syaraf di otaknya tak mampu memberi impuls pada tubuhnya untuk bergerak, hanya mulutnya yang tak henti-hentinya merapalkan sesuatu.

"aku bukan pembunuh, aku tidak membunuhnya.. aku tidak membunuh ayah.."

"yah, kau membunuhnya...". wanita itu mendekati si anak lalu membelai wajah si anak dengan tangan kirinya, si anak tak henti-hentinya merapal kalimat itu.

"aku bukan pembunuh!"

"SRRAAATTTT"

hangat, ada sesuatu yang hangay mengalir di tangannya, juga sensasi perih, periiihh sekali. Ia meringis kesakitan ketika mata indahnya menemui tangannya tergores, tergores pisau yang di pegang wanita itu. Si Wanita menyeringai.

"kenapa? Sakit bukan? Bagaimana kalau begini?" wanita itu membuat goresan goresan selanjutnya di tangan yang tadi juga di tangan yang satunya. Hingga satu-persatu darah segar itu mulai menetes dan berceceran di lantai. Anak itu masih bergetar, tubuhnya tak dapat digerakkan. ia ingin lari, namun seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Otaknya masih belum mencerna apa yang terjadi, yang ia rasakan hanya rasa perih dan sakit yang hebat pada kedua tangannya.

"sakit ya.."

"cih, sakit yang kau rasakan ini belum seberapa di bandingkan aku, kau Membunuhnya.. kau membunuh orang yang paling berarti bagiku.. kenapa tak kau bunuh saja aku sekalian agar aku bisa bersamanya... biar kau senang!"

"JLEB...!"

Hangat...basah... itulah yang dirasakan oleh kedua tangan si anak.. ia terkejut saat mendapati kedua tangannya mengenggam pisau yang tengah tertancap di perut wanita itu..wanita itu meringis menahan sakit.. kedua tangannya memegang tangan si anak..menuntun tangan si anak untuk menarik pisau yang tertancap.

"Bbbbaa..gai..ma..naa? kaauu...se..nnnnaaang?"

"JLEEBB!" si anak tak dapat mencerna apapun, ia masih Shock. Tak dapat menolak ketika wanita itu menuntun tangannya untuk menusukkan kembali pisau itu ke tubuhnya sendiri..

"JLEEBB!" "BBUUKK!" tepat pada tusukan ketiga wanita itu terjatuh menindih si anak dengan perut yang sudah robek sehingga si anak terjatuh duduk darah mengalir deras dari perutnya membasahi kedua tangannya yang menggenggam tangan si anak. Si anak gemetaran, matanya memandang ketakutan ke arah tangannya yang masih menggenggam pisau yang berlumuran darah.. sangat mengerikan..!

"UGH..uhh..uhh..!"Sasuke terbangun dan duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan nafas yang tak beraturan, ia melihat kedua tangannya yang sudah penuh dengan perban. Seprai di kasurnya pun sudah di ganti, tak ada noda darah kembali teringat seseorang yang semalam datang dan memeluknya dengan erat. Rupanya dia yang telah membereskan semuanya dan mengobati luka-luka di tangannya. Tiba-tiba ada perasaan hangat menyelimuti hatinya saat mengingat betapa orang itu memeluknya dengan erat dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa sedikit lebih baik.

"sudah bangun?" seseorang yang baru saja dipikirkannya sudah berdiri di pintu kamarnya membawa semangkuk bubur.

"apa aku terlihat sedang tidur?"

"Ck... sudah jutek lagi ya.. wah.. padahal semalam kau tertidur dalam pelukanku loh.."

"brakkkk!" sebuah jam weker melayang ke arah Naruto , untung Naruto berhasil menghindar. Naruto jadi horor sendiri, lain kali sebelum menggodanya pastikan dulu tak ada barang-barang berbahaya didekatnya.

"ini aku buatkan bubur.." Naruto menaruh mangkuk bubur itu di atas meja di samping ranjang Sasuke.

"hei mau kemana...? :"Tanya Naruto .

"cuci tangan.."

"kan ada sendok.. aku jamin ini bebas dari kumann!".

"tetap saja harus cuci tangan!"

"OCD!"

"I'M NOT!"

"setelah ini kita akan kerumah sakit menjenguk Gaara , sekalian memeriksa luka-luka di tanganmu, semalam aku hanya membersihkannya dan menutupinya dengan perban,..".ujar Naruto saat Sasuke menyelesaikan suapan terakhirnya. Ia dapat melihat perubahan raut wajah Sasuke saat mengucapkan kata-kata barusan.

"Gaara baik-baik saja, hanya luka sedikit di bagian kepalanya.. itupun tak terlalu parah..." ucap Naruto yang mencoba menghilangkan rasa cemas Sasuke .

"mereka pasti membenciku.. semua orang membenciku.. wanita itu juga... wanita itu sebenarnya membenciku.. ia hanya pura-pura.. semua orang hanya pura-pura... aku tidak membunuhnya... bukan aku yang membunuhnyaa...wanita itu yang membunuh dirinya sendiri.. aku.." ucap Sasuke sambil menunduk menatap mangkuk yang sudah kosong, suaranya terdengar parau..

"cukupp... tak perlu di lanjutkan jika menyakitkan... cukup.. aku sakit melihatmu seperti ini.." namun Sasuke tak menghentikan ucapannya, cerita tentang hari itu mengalir begitu saja dari mulutnya dengan mata yang tetap memandang ke bawah, seperti sedang bicara pada dirinya mendengarkannya dengan baik Sasuke memang perlu seseorang untuk di ajak bicara, seseorang yang mempercayainya sepenuhnya. Ia merengkuh tubuh Sasuke membawanya dalam pelukan hangat.

"berjanjilah... berjanjilahh untuk tidak melakukannya lagi.. demi aku...".

"pagi yang panas ya...". terdengar suara menyebalkan milik Itachi dari arah pintu,Sasuke segera melepaskan dirinya dan beranjak dari kasur keluar kamar melewati Itachi dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Naruto mengusap tengkuknya grogi.

"wah, pasang tampang sok cuek begitu padahal mukanya sudah merah..!"

"DUAGGHHH!" sebuah sapu mendarat persis di kepala belakang milik Itachi.

oOo

beberapa bulan berlalu sejak kejadian hari itu, setiap hari Naruto mengunjunginya, menemani Sasuke hingga mengantuk dan tertidur, setelah itu baru pulang ke kos-anya. Keadaan Sasuke sangat menghawatirkan terutama beberapa minggu setelah kejadian itu, saat itu Sasuke tak boleh di tinggalkan sendiri, terutama ketika malam. Meski sulit bagi Sasuke meninggalkan kebiasaanya tapi kini mereka semua berusaha menghilangkannya bersama-bersama-sama. Kini Naruto memegang kunci duplikat yang tak ia kembalikan ke petugas saat mencoba memasuki apartement Sasuke . Tak lupa ia juga selalu mengucapkan mantra andalannya yang berakhir pada beberapa benjolan pada kepalanya. Meskipun Sasuke tak pernah mengucapkannya, tak pernah menunjukkan bagaimana perasaanya terhadap Naruto , dan selalu mengabaikannya, Naruto tak peduli. Ia mengerti jauh dari setiap tatapan tajam yang selalu di terimanya, dari setiap makian yang selalu di tujukan kepadanya itu adalah bukti kalo sasuke pun sebenarnya peduli. Jika tidak ? Mengapa Sasuke selalu membiarkannya bebas keluar masuk apartemennya, mengapa sasuke selalu meneriakinya bodoh untuk setiap hal yang dilakukannya dan terlebih mengapa Sasuke dapat menceritakan semuanya yang terjadi saat itu kepada prasta yang bahkan kakak dan kedua sahabatnya pun tak mengetahuinya.

Sasuke mamakai kaosnya , ia tetap mempertahankan Trademarknya dengan memakai lengan panjang, keadaanya jauh lebih baik, meskipun kadang kadang perasaan ingin melakukannya lagi datang namun kali ini ia juga berusaha mengatasinya, ia tahu semua orang menginginkannya sembuh. Ia tahu teman-temannya, Itachi juga Naruto mempercayainya, di apartementnya pun sudah tak di pasang CCTV lagi. Oleh karena itu ia tak mau menghancurkan kepercayaan orang-orang di dekatnya. Ketika Naruto tak dapat menemaninya, maka Neji atau Gaara yang akan datang atau Naruto akan menelponnya berjam-jam mengajaknya berbicara sampai ia tertidur. Kini ia benar-benar berusaha. Ia memandang pintu kamarnya dan tersenyum saat melihat foto-foto mereka saat pergi ke taman bermain, Naruto yang memasangnya, juga tulisan besar yang menempel di pintu itu yang berbunyi "kami menyayangimu" Naruto bilang ia sengaja memasangnya di pintu kamarnya itu agar setiap hari Sasuke dapat membacanya dan mengingatnya bahwa ia tak sendiri bahwa semua orang menyayanginya.

"siap berangkat..?" tanya Itachi , saat ini mereka akan mengunjungi makam kedua orang tua mereka, dan untuk pertama kalinya bagi Sasuke sejak ibunya meninggal.

"apakah wanita itu mau aku mengunjunginya...? ia membenciku.." ucap Sasuke pelan, Itachi merengkuh pundak Sasuke ..

"bukan wanita itu tapi 'ibu ' ia tak membencimu Sasuke, ibu hanya terlalu mencintai ayah"

Drrrrtttttt….! Ponsel sasuke bergetar menandakan ada pesan yang masuk, seketika wajahnya seketika memerah..

"Sasu-chaaaann… aku bingung memilih rasa apa ? tak ada pelumas dengan rasa Tomat tahu.. aku suka yang rasa jeruk.. tak pa yaa..?aku juga membeli beberapa mainan yang ukurannya pas buatmu XD~ ku pastikan kau tak akan sanggup berjalan selama seminggu teme..!"

"pervert". Gumamnya, ia sedikit merinding membacanya, mereka merencanakan akan melakukannya untuk pertama kali malam ini. Kali ini masih kah sasuke memikirkan dirinya masih Straight? Lupakan… kalian pasti tau jawabannya..!

FIN

**ありがとうごぜいました ****, **dan jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan review..!


End file.
